There and Back Again
by RedHotKilla
Summary: Peter Pevensie story with my OC Divadalia.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled softly to myself as I sat in my fathers tent, my hand twirling in the air as sparkling dust and light followed my hand.

"Dalia. They are here." my father, Aslan rumbled.

"As in outside?" I asked. "No, little one, as in entering the camp. Please, stand with Orious." father requested gently, looking at me with his soft, warm eyes.

"Yes sir." I replied before picking up my sword and leaving the tent, walking over to stand by Orious, captain of our guard.

"Princess." he greeted with a nod. "Orious." I replied, nodding back before running a hand over my poofy blonde hair and sighing and slipping my sword into its sheath before three humans walked up behind two beavers, stopping a few feet from us, the oldest boy taking out his sword and holding it out to us, trying to seem threatening.

"We have come to see Aslan." he called loudly. I smirked slightly before turning to the tent entrance as everyone bowed to one knee except myself before father stepped out and slowly walked to me. He gave me a soft look and nodded to our guests, allowing me to address them. I quietly turned back to the humans and beavers before speaking.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you beavers, you have our thanks for getting them here safely." I said, bowing my head to the two shocked beavers before father spoke.

"But where is the fourth?" he asked.

"He has been captured." the female beaver replied.

"Captured? How has this happened?" I asked, my eyes widening as I looked at the siblings for conformation.

"He...betrayed them, your majesties." one of the beavers said, solemnly.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Orious thundered.

"Peace, Orious." I ordered, my voice stern as I shot the centaur a look.

"How has this come to pass?" father asked, myself turning back to watch the siblings.

"It was my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter said sadly as he stood, looking at the ground before Susan and Lucy stood as well, Susan resting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We all were." Susan added.

"I see." father replied, looking thoughtful.

"We thought if anyone could help us, it would be you." Peter said as he looked back at us, his eyes filled with hope. We stayed quiet, myself because I was waiting for father's answer and him because he was thinking.

"Please. He's our brother." Lucy whispered, her eyes begging us.

"I know dear one. It simply makes the betrayal all the worse." father replied, nodding to me. I stepped forward, the three siblings looking at me hopefully.

"We will do everything in our power to get your brother back. That is a promise and we never break a promise." I told them, bowing my head slightly. Father nodded to me again before going back to his tent to think, leaving me to address everyone once I saw they weren't making any move to go back to their jobs.

"Oi, what are you lot all standing around for? We have a war to prepare for now get back to work!" I called playfully.

Everyone laughed before slowly dispersing and the usual clamor filled the camp again as I walked down to the siblings, my eyes meeting Peter's and I almost lost my footing when I felt a strange warmth flow through me, pulling me toward him, causing me to shake my head to clear it.

"I believe you three are in need of rest, a good hot meal, and a both for the girls. Orious and his wife will take you to the river to bathe. Then we shall get a nice hot meal in all three of you." I told them, smiling, my ears twitching when I saw their eyes were locked on them.

"Not to seem rude, but what are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a Ligon. My mother was a Tigon, a cross between a tiger and a human and I am a cross between a Tigon and a lion, making me part human, tiger, and lion. The Daughter of the Great Aslan himself, at your service, dear one." I replied, bowing to her, causing Lucy to laugh.

After getting the girls some dresses and Peter a change of clothes I headed up to the cliff where the best view of Narnia and Cair Paravel was. I quietly sat down and stared at the view, trying to think of what could be done to save the siblings brother.

"That is Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea. Home of the four thrones, one one of which you will one day sit, Peter." I jumped slightly and turned to see Peter and father behind me, staring at the castle.

"I'm sorry, little one. Did we startle you?" father asked gently as I stood.

"A little. But I was not paying attention. Lost in my own thoughts." I replied.

"Ah, I see." father replied as I turned to Peter.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I know your name and the names of your sisters, but none of you know my own. I am Divadalia. But I am called Dalia by my friends." I told him with a smile, a hand over my heart as I bowed slightly.

"It is nice to meet you, Dalia." Peter replied. I smiled at the king before turning to father.

"Not to seem rude about cutting this short, but I think I will go and check on the Daughter's of Eve." I told him, feeling the warmth flood over me again and try to pull me to Peter's side.

"Alright, little one. I will see you at the camp." father replied, nodding to me. I bowed to him and Peter again before walking down the hill towards the woods.

As soon as I was out of sight I stopped and placed a hand over my chest, the tugging still there, trying to pull me back the way I had come. I furrowed my brown, making note to ask father about that later as I continued walking before the sound of a horn cut through the air, making my blood go cold for a moment. I quickly broke into a run and headed for the river, Peter soon catching up to me before I shifted into a lioness, the stripes that were almost invisible on my skin standing out greatly on my fur as I charged out of the trees and through the water, slamming into one of the three wolves trying to attack the girls as they held tightly to the tree that they had managed to climb.

I rolled across the ground with the wolf, shifting back into my human form and trying to pin the larger creature. I let out a yell when I felt the wolves sharp claws slice through my shirt and cut into the skin on my side before I pinned him down with my sword and powers, keeping him from being able to move as Peter faced against the other two wolves.

"Come on! We've already been through this before! We both know you haven't got it in you!" one growled. I glared at the wolf as father and some of the army appeared, father pinning one of the wolves down with a large paw. In that one moment of distraction my power broke and the wolf I had pinned jumped away before lunging at me, only to meet my sword.

"Stay your weapons! This is Peter's battle!" I heard father order as I shoved the deceased wolf off of me, standing on shaky legs and holding my bleeding side as I turned to watch Peter and Maugrim face off.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die like a dog!" Maugrim shouted before lunging at Peter. I winced when I saw them hit the ground and heard the girls screamed his name before jumping down from the tree and rushing over.

"Are you alright, princess?" Orious asked once he saw me holding me side.

"Fine." I replied tightly nodding to him before father let the wolf he was holding up, allowing it to run off, howling and barking.


	2. Chapter 2

"After him, he'll lead you to Edmund." father ordered, nodding to the group behind him before they all ran off. I slowly walked over to father as the wound stopped bleeding and watched as he faced Peter, who was hugging his sisters.

"Peter, clean your sword." he ordered. Peter slowly did so and knelt before my father, handing him the sword. I watched, feeling the warmth rising again, along with what felt like pride as father touched his shoulders with the sword before speaking.

"Rise. Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia." father told him with a smile before handing him his sword.

"Come, let's get back to camp." father said gently as he turned to lead us back. I hissed slightly when I turned to follow and placed a hand on my side.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked as she and her siblings passed me.

"Yes. I am fine." I replied through clenched teeth, offering her a small tight smile as I followed my father. Once we reached camp I quickly bandaged my wound and changed shirts carrying my torn and stained on out.

"Saik, do you suppose this can be mended?" I asked a passing faun, motioning to the shirt. The faun quietly examined the shirt, taking it into his hands and fingering the tears made by the wolves claws.

"I might be able to mend it, it will take me some time though." he replied with a nod. "Alright, take all the time you need, there is no rush for it to be mended." I told him, patting his shoulder as he offered me a grin before we parted ways to different sides of the camp. I sighed as I walked through the camp, nodding to some of the soldiers and talking with a few, checking on the armor and weapons before finally heading to my father's tent.

"Father, may I speak with you?" I asked gently as I opened the curtains and looked inside to find him reading an old scroll.

"Of course little one." he replied with a smile as I let the flaps fall back into place and walked over to him, taking a seat on the cushion beside him.

"What troubles you?" father asked after I simply looked at my hands, not saying anything.

"Father. I have a question about something that has happened within the arrival of the Son of Edam and the Daughters of Eve." I replied softly, looking into his warm eyes.

"What is it child?" father asked, concern crossing his face.

"After we first saw the three, when you came back into your tent and I sent the army back to work, I met the Son of Adam's eyes and a strange warmth flooded through me. It was strange and it seemed to be pulling me toward him, tugging slightly from here." I explained, placing a hand over my heart.

"Is there something wrong with me, father? Am I sick?" I asked, growing a bit scared. Father's face filled with relief and he chuckled softly.

"No child. You are not sick and nothing is wrong with you. You have simply found the person that has always been needed in your life to complete it." I frowned at this answer and looked at the ground before looking back at him.

"I don't understand, father." I whispered.

"Do not fear little one. You have just found the one that makes you whole, your other half. Your life mate, or husband." father replied, his eyes warm and happy.

"My-my life mate? Are you sure?" I asked softly, joy bubbling up within me.

"There is no other explanation. Do not fret child. Peter has also asked me about this feeling. After you left us on the cliff. I simply told him that you are a very, very important person in his life. He will have to figure out what I meant on his own." father replied with a purr. I smiled softly and let my hand rest over my heart.

"I have found my other half. Thank you father." I whispered before standing and hugging the lion, causing him to chuckle.

"There is no need to thank me child. I am just happy for you." he replied, placing a large paw around me to return the hug before we pulled away.

"I think I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning, father. Good night." I said softly as I walked out of his tent into the cool evening air. I smiled softly to myself as I continued to my tent, nodding to some of the soldiers that greeted me before entering my tent with a sigh. I quietly changed and laid down, thinking about what father had said to me, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I was the first one up as usual aside from father and was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, reading an old book about the Deep Magic when I heard our troops returning. I quietly looked up to see Orious at the front of the group, carrying a young boy on his back.

"Princess." he greeted as he passed. I nodded back before standing and following him to father's tent, motioning for him to stand outside, the boy slipping off his back and standing silently. I nodded to them and quickly walked to the tent door.

"Father, are you awake?" I asked as I stuck my head in.

"Yes, little one. Are they back?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes sir. They have the boy. Orious brought him here moments ago." I replied as I moved aside to let him come out.

"I see. Welcome Edmund, Son of Adam. May we talk?" father asked as he walked toward the boy, leading him away from us.

"I see the rescue went well." I commented to Orious as we watched them leave.

"Yes. A complete success. The boy fainted when we reached him though so I had to have a faun ride on my back with him so he wouldn't fall off as we retreated." he replied. I nodded before looking at him.

"Go and get some sleep. You need it. Tell the others that were with you to get some rest as well." I ordered gently as the army started to move about slowly, the sky beginning to get a bit of color. The centaur bowed his head to me before nodding and walking away. I quietly moved to the rocky outcrop under where father and Edmund were talking so that I would see the faces of his siblings when they saw he was back an quite fine.

As I reached the third chapter of my book I heard the flap on the tent Lucy and Susan were in open as well as Peter's tent a few moments later. I quietly glanced up to see Peter staring at me and felt the warmth wash over me again and the pull return. I quickly broke the gaze when Lucy called her brother's name, trying to go to him.

"Edmund!" Peter quickly stopped her once she tried to run up the rocks, her call causing father and Edmund to look at her before Edmund came down.

"Hello." the boy greeted softly.

"Hello." Lucy replied.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Edmund whispered. I smiled slightly when Lucy in response grinned and hugged her brother tightly. I quietly stood and brushed myself off, letting them have their family moment before seeing Edmund heading toward the tent. At a look from Susan Peter turned after him.

"And Edmund?" he called. When his brother turned to look at him, Peter broke into a smile, causing his brother to relax.

"Try not to wander off." he warned playfully. Edmund smiled back and entered their tent as father walked over to them along with me, nodding to me in greeting.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." he told them gently before walking away.

"Would you all like some breakfast?" I offered. "Yes please!" Lucy chirped happily. I grinned at her and nodded to one of the fauns who was responsible for making the food for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

He nodded back and 30 minutes later we were all situated around a small table, munching on toast and jelly, myself sitting on one of the rocks beside Peter.

"I want to thank you." Peter told me causing me to look up from my book.

"For what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as I looked at him.

"For helping me save my sisters. Even though you didn't have to do so, you took down one of the wolves. You even got hurt in the process of defending them even though you don't know them." he replied. I nodded.

"It wasn't a problem. I don't like wolves. And wolves don't really like me. Maybe its because I'm of the feline family...who knows." I mumbled shrugging.

"Still you didn't have to. But you did, so thank you." he replied before we looked back at his siblings.

"Narnia's not gonna run out of toad Ed." Lucy told her brother as he scarfed down three pieces of toast and started on his fourth.

"I'll tell them to pack some up for the journey back." Peter called over to them as he finished his apple, myself looking at him in surprise.

"We're going home?" Susan asked confused as I slipped off my rock and closed my book.

"You three are." Peter replied, both of us moving over to them as we all stared at Peter in surprise.

"Why?" Susan asked as we stopped next to them.

"I promised mum I'd keep you three safe." Peter replied.

"But they need us. All four of us." Lucy objected.

"Lucy, do you not see why I'm doing this? You almost drowned, and then Edmund was almost killed! I will not have you three put in danger anymore." Peter told her in a stern voice.

"That's why we need to stay." Edmund spoke up, eying his half eaten toast.

"I've seen what the white witch can do. I've helped her do it. I can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." he told his brother sadly. I quietly moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Well I guess that's it then." Susan grumbled before standing and grabbing her bow and quiver.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, as Lucy followed.

"To get in some practice." she replied before she and Lucy ran off.

"I better go get changed and then I'll practice as well!" Edmund said excitedly as he jumped up and ran off. I laughed at Peter's shocked face as he stared at where his three siblings had just been sitting.

"Did I not say they were going home?" he asked as I sliced an apple.

"Yes. But they clearly said they were staying." I replied with a grin.

"So, we better get you two some mounts and get Ed a sword." I mused as I popped a piece of an apple into my mouth.

"I suppose." Peter replied before he stood.

"Where would we get those things?" he asked.

"Orious. But let's wait for Edmund." I told him as I popped another piece of apple into my mouth.

"You just want to eat the apples don't you?" Peter asked, arching an eye brow.

"How'd you guess?" I shot back before pushing a piece of apple into his mouth as he went to reply. He gave me a looked and simply ate it without complaint as I hummed happily, munching on my apple piece contently.

A few minutes later Edmund walked out of the tent to see me pinning his brother down, trying to shove a piece of apple into his mouth while he struggled to throw me off.

"Eat it!" "No!" "You know you'll like it!" "No! I don't like apples!" "Eat the dang fruit!" we argued before freezing once Ed cleared his throat with a smirk.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stood over us with a smirk.

"N-" I cut Peter off by shoving the apple into his mouth.

"I win!" I barked, hopping up only to fall over when Peter grabbed my ankle.

"You two are acting like a married couple, its cute, but sickening." Edmund grumbled, trying to hide his smirk as we got up, blushing once we realized how we must have looked.

"Alright! So let's get on with the training and riding shall we?" I chirped before marching away, the brothers followed.

"Having fun?" Saik asked as he wriggled his eyebrows at me, having seen the little exchange.

"Oh shove off Saik." I replied, causing him and the group he was with to laugh.

"Orious! I need three mounts and one sword for practice today." I called to the centaur once I spotted him. He nodded and tried to hide a smirk as he gave me a pointed look and then glanced at Peter.

"Good Lord! News travels fast around here doesn't it!?" I barked spotting Saik as he tried to flee unnoticed by me.

"Saik!" I barked running after the faun as he took off.

After loosing him in the maze of tents I trudged back to Orious and the brothers to see them laughing at me while holding three horses, Edmund now brandishing a new sword. I grumbled at them before doing hopping up onto my black Pegasus and Peter mounted his white unicorn while Ed had to have Orious boost him onto his own mount before leading us to the training field.

"Now since the princess has already surpassed myself I will not demonstrate with her since I know she is a bit angry and won't go easy on me to save my pride so my son, Salome will help me as she watches." Orious told the brothers as we made it to the field, myself getting a bowl of cherries from one of the fauns, crossing my legs on my mounts back as I began to eat the treat, watching the centaurs train the boys.

After I finished my bowl of cherries a few hours later I followed the boys as they loped towards the archery range after Orious deemed them ready. I handed my bowl to the faun from earlier before loping after them, my mount tucking her wings in so she could run better. After finding the girls I quietly rode over to them, Lucy's eyes locked on my mounts wings.

"Wow, she's so pretty." she whispered as my mount nudged her outstretched hand. I replied with a smile and nod as I watched the boys, my gaze really locked on Peter as he grinned at is brother.

"Peter, Edmund!" My beaver yelled as he came running.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I jogged over.

"Whoa horsie!" Edmund yelled as his horse reared, startled at my sudden appearance.

"My name is Philip." the horse grumbled sourly.

"Oh sorry." Edmund apologized.

"The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here!" the beaver exclaimed, but I was already in they sky at the word witch and traveling fast. As soon as I landed I quickly ran to my father's side, Edmund and Peter appearing a few moments later as the witches henchmen carried her towards us, our army yelling at her.

"The Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" a dwarf called, announcing her presence to us as she was sat down. I growled under my breath at her, rage bubbling within me as she stepped toward us.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." she said, looking at Edmund.

"His offense was not against you." father replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" I growled loudly, silencing her.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to my father witch! He was there when it was written." I snarled at her

"Ah, the little Ligon standing up for the brother of her foretold mate. How quaint." the witch replied with a smirk as I recoiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"How will you be able to be with your mate looking like that? Who would want you?" she mused with a nasty smirk as my hand tightened on my sword hilt and father let out a loud roar. I closed my eyes and lowered my head as I listened to them speak.

"So then you know that, every traitor belongs to me." she said in a cocky tone causing my eyes to snap open.

"His blood is my property." she added. I snarled at her, reaching for my sword as I moved over to stand in front of Ed with Peter as he drew his own sword.

"Try and take him." "Seal your own death here witch" we growled.

"You dare to impede me of my right, Little king and queen?" she asked, giving us a bored look.

"You know what happens if I do not get my blood." the witch hissed, turning to look at our army.

"All of Narnia, will be overturned! And perish in fire and water! That boy! Will die! On the stone table." she ordered, turning to glare at us, her wand pointed at Edmund.

"As is tradition." Jadis added softly before turning to look at father.

"You dare not refuse me." the woman hissed.

"Enough. I will talk with you alone." father growled. I gave Edmund a reassuring look before walking to the tent and sitting down outside the flap, my sword laying across my lap as I stared at the army.

After an hour of silence I heard Jadis approach the flap and quickly stood, moving aside a she exited. The witch gave me a slight glare before walking back to her minions. Everyone stood and waited for the announcement on whether we would turn the prince over or not.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." he called, everyone relaxing at this.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the witch asked, glaring at father as she stood on the platform that held her chair. Father simply roared, causing her to sit down in shock as our troops cheered. I smiled in relief before looking at my father to see his sad eyes ghosting over everyone.

"Father?" I asked softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I must speak with you alone, little one." he replied, slowly walking back into the tent. I furrowed my brow at this and slowly followed him.

"What is it father? What did the witch speak of when she said promise?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

"Little one, she only renounced her claim on Edmund when I offered my blood in his stead." my eyes widened in shock as I realized what he meant.

"F-Father! You cannot do this! What about this battle?! How are we to fight without you?" I asked, leaping to my feet.

"Little one, please understand I am doing this for the better good of everyone. Peter will lead the army, with you by his side to help him." father replied calmly.

"No! No! I will not stand for this! She cannot do this-" "Enough!" father roared, causing me to freeze in shock once again, he had never once in my life raised his voice at me in anger or in fear.

"What's done is done." he told me gently.

"Sir." I replied bowing stiffly before exiting the tent quickly, tears gathering in my eyes from fear and anger.

As I exited the tent I heard no movement from the army and knew they were just as shocked as I was that he had roared at me like that. I turned from the army and simply walked briskly to my tent. I sighed softly as I sat on my bed, my head in my hands as I pushed back the tears of anger and distress. The tugging at my heart was stronger now, due to my heightened emotions but I ignored it, trying to block it out before someone entered my tent, slowly walking to me.

"Dalia?" a voice asked. I jumped slightly and looked up to see Peter standing next to me. I nodded at him before returning my face to my hands, the pull stronger even to the point it was abet painful as it tried to get me to lean into Peter as he sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"No. but is anyone really 'okay' right now?" I muttered, not moving away or closer to the boy.

I felt Peter shift slightly before he gently tugged me to his side and rapped his arms around me, trying to offer me as much comfort as he could. The tugging in my chest abruptly stopped and the warm feeling flooded me again as I gave in and relaxed, letting Peter hold me as tears silent began to fall down my cheeks. After a while I dozed off against the young king and when I woke, it was just growing dark outside and Peter was gone, the spot next to me warm, signaling he must have just left. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes before hearing the heavy yet gentle footfalls coming closer to my tent before stopping outside.

"Dalia?" my father asked as he stepped inside.

"My King?" I replied in a even tone as I stood and bowed.

"Please Dalia. Do not block me out tonight." father begged gently. I stared at him for a moment before seeing the sadness in his eyes. I slowly walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Please don't do this. Don't give in to her." I begged.

"I am sorry little one, but I cannot stand by and let her kill and innocent boy. Especially when he is to be a king of Narnia. I cannot allow Jadis to create another tear in my people. I trust you to look after them, to help them. To lead them. You are my daughter. And tonight, I name you a Queen. You will rule along side the others as High Queen. Accept my blessing, my dear daughter." I felt tears well up in my eyes as he held out a small crown, made with dainty looking silver and gold strands and a single golden jewel that fell to hang down on my forehead. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I knelt down and felt father placed the crown on top of my head.

"I will try to be a worthy successor to you father." I whispered, my voice cracking as I hugged him once again.

"I know you will be a great Queen." father replied as he pulled away.

"Its time for you to go. Isn't it?" I asked. He simply nodded.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" I asked again.

"No little one. I do not want you to see this. Please stay here. Stay safe." he requested gently before lightly bumping his head against mine, turning, and leaving my tent. I felt more tears gather and turned, throwing myself onto my bed as I sobbed softly, knowing that was the last time I would see my father as I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the army was already moving around outside. I slowly pulled myself of the bed and winced when I caught sight of my reflection, my eyes a bit swollen and my face stained from crying. I sighed and quietly cleaned up, making myself look as presentable as possible before leaving my tent. I soon found Edmund and Orious standing outside father's tent, worried looks on their faces before Peter walked out, looking very troubled.

"They're right. He's gone." he mumbled. I stiffened and lowered my head, pushing back my tears before taking a deep breath.

"The war starts tomorrow. Its the Summer Solstice. It is the day we decide who is rightful ruler of Narnia and if we will descend back into darkness or if we will enter the time of prosperity my father spoke of. We need to plan the army positions for tomorrow." I voiced, the three men turning to look at me.

"I will tell the fauns to get the map of the valley out with a table for you to look at, my Queen." Orious replied with a bow as he took in the crown atop my head. I nodded back to him in thanks with a small bow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Queen?" I heard Edmund ask as I walked away from the three.

"Yes. That Crown is known as the Successor's Crown. When a king is dying and has surviving sons or daughters he can choose a heir or successor by gifting to them the Successor's Crown. Aslan knew there was no other option and must have given it to her last night, my kings." Orious explained. I quietly walked away from the camp and to the nearby Nymph trees, quietly sitting down.

"Hello Queen Dalia." the Nymphs greeted as they swirled around me. I gave them a weak smile as they settled on the ground around me. Instead of asking me what troubled me, one of the Nymphs produced a comb of silver and took a seat behind me, gently pulling it through my hair as another took a lock and started to braid it while I started to weave flowers together into a crown. After a while the Nymphs had braided my hair down my back and had done it into a crown braid, removing my crown before replacing it securely on my head. I talked with them for a while before spotting Orious trotting toward me.

"We have the map of the valley set out for you, my Queen." he said gently as he held out a hand.

"Thank you Orious." I replied as he helped me up before lifting me onto his back and cantering back to father's tent where a smallish table was set up with Peter, Saik, Edmund, and a gryphon named Sky standing around it.

"Anyone have a plan yet?" I asked as I slipped off of the centaur's back and walked over.

"We were thinking of putting the archers on the cliff face and the top. Then having King Peter, Orious, and yourself standing here, on this small rock outcrop." Saik replied as he pointed to each of the spots. I nodded and looked over our piece of the map.

"Alright, directly behind us I want the Fauns and the cats, but space them out evenly where the centaurs can get between them to be our first wave, but do not make it obvious. Place the dwarves on the outcrops on the cliff face and Edmund you will be with the archers on the top. I want the gryphon's to hold back until Edmund gives a signal, but only if the enemy charges first. I want them to start to drop large boulders onto the charging army, large enough to do a great deal of damage." I commanded. Everyone nodded and I stared at the map, wracking my brain for anything that will give us an advantage.

"Do we have any phoenix's in our company?" I asked Sky.

"Yes High Queen. One. His name is Flux." Sky replied.

"Good tell him I would like for him to swoop down on Edmund's signal when they get within 700 yards to light a fire before them, to try and scatter their forces. I also want some of our troops to be here in the rocks, if we need to we'll fall back and we need to have an advantage here. They won't see that." I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Is there anything else we might be able to do to give our army hope?" I asked, looking at the faces around me, lingering on Peter a bit longer.

"What if...when you and Peter charge towards the Witches army you both yell 'For Narnia and For Aslan'? That would most likely get everyone to remember why we are doing this. To save their home and avenge Aslan's death?" Edmund suggested. I pondered his suggestion for a moment before nodding.

"That is brilliant." I told the younger king with a nod and smile.

"Orious, Sky, Saik, spread the word. Tell everyone the battle plan and then get them into position before sunrise by order of their High Queen. Tomorrow, we go to war." I told them, my eyes hardening as theirs did also before they all bowed and headed off in different directions to spread the word. I sighed after they left and stared down at the map before glancing at Peter and Edmund as they continued to stare at me.

"What do we do now?" Edmund asked.

"We hope and pray that we can survive this. Hope and pray that we will win this war." I replied softly, feeling my energy drain from me.

"You two best go get some rest. We will be moving to the valley an hour or two before the sunrise tomorrow to get into position." I told them gently. Edmund nodded and jogged off, probably to get his armor ready while Peter simply continued to watch me as I rolled up the map and slipped it into a container, letting some fauns take the table away as I headed to father's tent to put the map away, not noticing as Peter followed me. I quietly slipped the container onto a wine bottle holder that was filled with many different scrolls and maps of Narnia.

"Dalia?" I heard Peter ask as I leaned against the shelf. As soon as he spoke the pull came back with a vengeance, almost knocking me off my feet. I heard Peter give a small grunt of surprise and knew he felt it as well before I sighed and turned around to face the King.

"What is going on? It feels as though every time I'm near you I feel a pull deep in my chest." he asked confused as he stepped toward me, a hand over his heart, rubbing it gently. I sighed and moved over to a small table and chairs, sitting down before motioning to the one across from me.

"I know what you are feeling. I feel it too. A deep pull inside your chest, almost pulling your heart out of you if seems like. I asked my father about this and the only thing he could think that it could be is something that all of the Narnians spend almost their whole life searching for." I told him, not looking up as I moved a small scroll toward him. I heard him open the scroll and waited. After a few minutes I heard his intake of breath and glanced up to see him staring at the old browning scroll.

"A Life Mate?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"I don't understand." Peter told me as he rolled the scroll up and sat it down.

"A life Mate is like a husband or wife in your homeland. One that is meant to complete you in every aspect. To be your equal in everything, helping to balance out the chaos and order in you. They are created to make it seem as if your life is whole. They are your destined other half. Most Narnians spend their entire existence looking for this special one. But only a few succeed. Now we are two that have done so." I explained a bit more, not meeting the High King's eyes.

"If you do not wish it my King. I will not acknowledge the Bond. I will act as if nothing like this is happened. You will still be the High King. Free to any who wish for you. If you wish I will stay away." I told him softly, ignoring the pull that happened at my words. As I stared at my hands that rested in my lap I heard Peter get up before I saw his feet in front of me.

"I don't know what to do. But I don't want you to act like everything is alright when that scroll says that it ill do harm to you." he told me gently as he knelt in front of me. I nodded, telling him that I was listening as he spoke.

"But can I have until sundown to think about this. Where I come from we have nothing like this and its a bit surprising for me to learn that I have a wife who has already been chosen for me. I will have an answer for you by sundown tonight, I promise." he told me gently, taking my hand and kissing it softly before standing and leaving the tent. I stared at where he had been moments before and felt a small smile make its way onto my face.


	6. Chapter 6

"He didn't turn me away...he didn't reject the Bond...he didn't reject the Bond." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes, tears gathering there in relief before I changed into a sleeping gown and moved to the bed in the corner and laid down, opening my book and continuing where I left off, not realizing when I dozed off. I was woken a while later by the sound of the tent flap opening.

"Dalia?" I heard Peter ask, causing me to sit up, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the young king asked as he walked over.

"No, no, I've just been reading." I replied, but my yawn gave me away. I heard Peter laugh slightly and quietly looked up at him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked softly.

"I've thought about what you said earlier. About the Life Mate thing." he replied, hesitating slightly. At those words I was wide awake.

"O-oh. Right." I replied as I let him sit. We sat in silence before Peter sighed.

"Even though I don't understand everything that is happening right now, I know that I can't help but feel drawn more and more to you each time I see you." he told me gently, staring at his hands as I watched his face.

"Every time I've seen you over the past couple days have sent my mind into a vortex, taking all my thoughts and words with it, erasing anything I wanted to say or do when you enter my sight. But I don't know if this is because of the Life Mate thing that is making me feel this or if its because I seem to have a small crush on you." he told me, his face reddening slightly as he mumbled the last part. I felt a small blush go across my own face as I looked at my hands with a small smile.

"But, despite my not understanding, I would like to see where this will go...and if you will have me by your side." he whispered. My head shot up and my golden eyes clashed with his stormy green ones. We simply sat there for the next couple moments, staring at each other before I nodded. Peter gave me a small smile before reaching toward me, stopping after a second.

"C-can I try something?" he asked softly. I nodded again, my voice not wanting to work as the pull in my chest became even stronger. Peter's hand slowly moved toward me before pressing against my cheek. I let my eyes fall closed with a purr as I rubbed my face against his hand, placing one of my own over his as the young king moved closer to me.

As he came closer I realized that I was leaning in as well before his soft lips met mine in a gentle, soft kiss. I felt the pull go away and felt a comforting warmth spread over me as Peter gently pulled me closer to him with his free arm and I let my own rap around him. In that moment, everything, my father's sacrifice, the White witch, the battle, everything just faded away til it was only myself and Peter. After a few seconds we pulled away, a blush on both of our faces. I smiled softly as Peter rested his forehead against mine, a smile slowly moving across his own mouth as he brushed his thumb over my cheek. We stayed like that for a long time, simply drinking in each others presence, not wanting to move before Peter broke the comfortable silence with a sigh as he pulled away.

"I better go. We have that battle to win tomorrow." he told me gently as he stood and moved toward the tent entrance.

"Peter." I whispered, stopping him as he reached for the flap.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked softly, my voice cracking as the weight of everything that had happened that day crashed down on me again. Peter slowly turned and looked at me for a moment before nodding, walking back over to my small bed and taking his sword belt and boots off. After he laid down beside me I snuggled into his side, letting him pull the blanket over us before rapping his arms around me. I felt tears gather in my eyes again and pressed my face against his chest, letting them fall as Peter rubbed my back gently, the two of us falling asleep in the comfort of each others presence.

I woke the next morning when I heard hoof-falls nearing the tent. I let out a soft hum at finding myself more comfortable than I had been in a long time, Peter's arm rapped around my waist and his chest pressed against my back as he snored slightly.

"My Queen-" Orious stopped when he stuck his head into the tent, staring at us.

"What is it?" I asked with a soft groan.

"Sorry to intrude my queen, but everyone is in position on the battle field." he told me with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, knocking Peter off the bed before falling off myself.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Peter yelled as I ran around the room, grabbing my favorite battle dress and armor before shoving his sword belt and boots at him and shoving him from the tent.

"Go get ready to fight! We're late!" I yelled after him before quickly changing into my knee-length dress and tights, tying my wrist and shin bands on before grabbing my swords and archery equipment and running out to see my black Pegasus and quickly took to the sky as Peter and the centaurs galloped to the battlefield. As soon as we reached the field I let my Pegasus land next to Peter on a small rock outcrop and the wait began.

There we stood for two hours, the sun beginning to rise as everyone held their breath, watching as the sky lit up. By the time the sun was overhead we were all growing weary of waiting, everyone growing antsy as we watching the opposite hill before finally the Witches army appeared. A gryphon screamed overhead before landing on Peter's other side, looking jittery and scared.

"They've come you highness's. With weapons and numbers far greater than our own." he panted, fear in his eyes.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Orious told him with a hard look.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter replied as we watched the Witches army stop for a moment before charging toward us.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked, looking at Orious and myself.

"To the death." Orious replied with a nod.

"And beyond that." I added, reaching over and squeezing his hand in a comforting manner. Peter nodded and drew his sword as I did the same facing the oncoming army.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" he cried, his mount rearing before charging forward, our men echoing our cry.

"For Narnia!" "For Aslan!" they cried before following us. As we charged toward the oncoming army I felt my Pegasus lift off the ground, her wings covered in armor as we neared the army.

I looked around me at all the friends that charged with us, feeling my heart swell with pride before I bared my swords, ready for the enemy. Seconds dragged on before our armies collided head on. My mount sliced through the front line with her iron covered wings before lifting into the air and diving back down at them, cutting their numbers down greatly. I quickly launched myself off of my mount when we passed Peter and quickly began to fight with my back pressed to his. As the battle wore on I felt my arms begin to tire slightly and sweat ran down my face.

"Peter! We need to fall back now!" I called over my shoulder to him. I saw him nod, mounting his unicorn, and we quickly began to run back to the rocks.

"Fall back! Head for the rocks!" I ordered all Narnians I passed, trying not to look at our fallen as I did so.


	7. Chapter 7

As I ran I tried to stay as close as I could to Peter, not taking my eyes off of him, even when fighting. As soon as I saw him fall off his mount I quickly sliced through the enemy in front of me and quickly rushed to his side.

"Peter! Are you alright?" I asked as I helped him to his feet, Orious and a rhino rushing past us.

"Yes- Orious! Stop!" he yelled, trying to grab the centaur as he brushed past us, heading straight for the white witch. I could only watch in fear as Orious launched himself at the witch, only for her to stab him with her wand, turning him to stone. I growled at the witch as rage overcame me and stood straight, baring my fangs when she grew closer to me before I spotted one of her soldiers going for Edmund's back as he fought.

"Dammit all to hell." I hissed before slamming myself into the soldiers side, knocking him away from the younger king, quickly slicing his neck.

"Edmund, Dalia! Get out of here! There's to many! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter yelled at his brother and myself as we continued to fight.

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled back, quickly taking down two more of the soldiers as Edmund was pulled away by Mr. Beaver.

As I took down another of my enemies I turned to see a soldier covered in black armor heading for me. I quickly pulled both my swords out and quickly blocked an attack he sent, countering with two of my own as we moved across the ground, others getting out of our way as we fought. When I finally threw the soldier off his feet and had him pinned to the ground for a death blow as more and more of our soldiers poured into the rocks along with the sound of a loud roar that echoed around us, I heard Peter's scream of pain and looked up to see the white witch standing over him, his arm locked into the ground by her sword as she lifted her wand above his chest.

"No! Peter!" I yelled before I felt a burning pain in my side, causing me to let out a scream of my own as I felt the soldiers sword plunge into my side before ripping out. I slowly put my hands over the wound as I sunk to my knees and slowly fell onto my side with a grunt.

I barely saw the large form of a lion leaping over me before Peter's face was over my own, saying something I couldn't hear as blackness began creeping at the edges of my vision before I gave in to the darkness. I felt a sudden jolt go through my body, cutting through the blackness as I shot into a sitting position, gasping for air.

"Thank God!" I heard someone breath as I looked around seeing Lucy, Susan, and Edmund gathered around me.

"Where's Peter?" I asked, not remembering what happened.

"You stopped breathing, Dalia. We thought you were gone." Edmund told me gently.

"Where is he?" I asked again, fear growing in my chest.

"For a moment there she was. But not that she cares, all she cares about is where Peter is." Susan replied, giving me a smile as they helped me to my feet. I wobbled for a moment before turning to look at Peter who stood behind us.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" I asked as I rushed over to him, looking him over for any kind of injury as he stared at the ground.

"I think we'll go help Lucy check on the injured." Susan said as she quickly pulled her two younger siblings away from us. I nodded after her before turning back to Peter, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Peter? What is it?" I asked softly, feeling in the pull in my chest as I lifted his head, my hands on his cheeks.

"I swear you and Edmund will be the death of me." he muttered before pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled slightly and returned the hug before the young king pulled back, cupping my face in his hands and staring at me, tears in his eyes.

"Why can't you both just do as you're told?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Dalia." a deep voice called from behind us, causing me to gasp and break from Peter, spinning around.

"Daddy?" I asked softly, seeing the large lion watching us with soft eyes.

"Dad!" I yelled before rushing over to him, throwing my arms around the large lion as I hugged him tightly, feeling him rap a large paw around me as well as I pressed myself closer to him. The rest of the day passed with celebrations at our victory over the White Witch as we traveled to the Eastern Ocean to crown the four siblings as Kings and Queens of Narnia.

As we all stood in the Throne Hall, I smiled, my hands lightly folded in front of my light blue dress as I stood beside Mr. Thomas, waiting to crown Edmund and Peter while he would crown Lucy and Susan. I smiled at Thomas as the four siblings walked down the middle of the room with my father, their eyes wide with excitement and pride as they stepped up to their thrones, Thomas and myself moving up the steps with the Beavers, taking two of the crowns they held. I smiled at Edmund as I stepped over to him, listening to father speak.

"To the glistening Eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just."

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." father spoke, giving us time to place each crown on the younger siblings heads before I picked up Peter's crown, stepping toward him with a proud smile as father spoke with a powerful voice.

"And to the clear Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Father spoke as I settled the crown on Peter's head, smiling at him as he stood straighter, stepping back with a bow.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." father told the siblings gently before turning to the crowd.

"We have one other that needs to be crowned where everyone can see. My daughter, come forward." father spoke, turning to me as I stiffened, slowly walking toward him, kneeling on the steps as Thomas brought out one more crown, a beautifully crafted silver crown with blue stones forged into the metal.

"To the Radiant Narnian Sun, I give you Queen Divadalia, the Pure." my father spoke, gently resting the crown on my head before stepping back as I rose, smiling at me before inclining his head for me to join Peter and the others as they smiled at me happily. I quietly did so, standing next to Peter as father turned to the crowd of Narnians in the Great Hall.

"Long live King Peter. Long live Queen Dalia. Long Live Queen Susan. Long live King Edmund. Long live Queen Lucy." they chorused before we moved to mingle with our people. After a few minutes of talking with some of the men that had been in the battle I saw father leave the Great Hall and I quietly followed, wondering why he was leaving again.

"Dad?" I called as I walked out of the front doors of the castle to see him standing there, looking down the path toward the beach.

"Ah, Dalia." he replied, smiling at me as I stepped up beside him, resting a hand on his side.

"Where are you going?" I asked softly.

"It has come time to go now, little one." he replied.

"Go? But we don't need to go, we just won the battle. We are safe here in Narnia now. I just found Peter! I can't just up and leave-"

"Dalia, only I am going this time." father said, cutting into my rant with a soft voice. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Only I need leave this time. You will stay here, with your mate, and rule Narnia. People will look to you now, for guidance. You are their High Queen now." father told me gently as he rested a large paw on my shoulder.

"But, why can't you stay?" I asked softly, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I am sorry little one, but that is not the working of the world. I will always be here. Even when you can't see me. I will be here." he whispered as I hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you daddy." I whispered back as I pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes as I smiled.

"You promise you'll come back?" I asked as he turned.

"I swear it." father replied with a smile before walking away from the castle. I watched him until he turned to go down to the sea and I lost sight of him, slowly going back to the party inside. I quickly found Peter and stayed by him as he spoke with guests and his siblings. I smiled as I looked around the room at all the smiling faces and hearing the laughter.

'This is where I belong. This is how things should always be.' I thought to myself as the night went on.


	8. Chapter 8

20 Years Later

I smiled to myself as I raced along the wooded path after the legendary white stag, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund on my tail as we raced. I smiled as Peter pulled his horse up alongside my own, reaching over and taking my hand in his gently, smiling at me. When I looked back at his siblings I saw only Lucy and Susan. I quietly pulled my horse to a stop along with the three siblings and we all headed back.

"Come on Ed!" Lucy said with a grin once we found him and Philip standing a good way back down the trail.

"Just catching my breath." Ed told her, patting Philip on the neck.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate!" I laughed teasingly.

"Really? What was it he told us Susan, Dalia?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"You girls can wait at the castle I'll get the stag myself!" Susan replied as we all laughed before I noticed something strange about the tree beside me.

"What is this?" I asked myself as Peter and his siblings got down from their horses.

"Everything alright, darling?" Peter asked, noticing my confused look as I placed a hand on the 'tree', realizing it was a lamppost.

"It feels like we've been here before." Susan said as the four siblings stared at the lamppost.

"Its like from a dream." she added.

"Or a dream of a dream." Susan replied before Lucy got a funny look on her face.

"Spare Oom?" she muttered before handing me her horses reins.

"Lucy?" Susan asked.

"Not again!" Ed groaned as they also handed me their reins.

"We'll be right back, darling. Wait here." Peter told me gently, kissing my hand softly before tying his horse to my saddle, kissing the corner of my mouth before following his siblings. I nodded with a smile before watching him chase his siblings into the thick brush, mounting my horse. As I sat on my horse I realized I could no longer hear them moving through the dry leaves.

"Peter? Susan? Lucy? Edmund?" I called, but got no answer.

"My lady, is everything alright?" a centaur asked as he loped over to me.

"I believe so-AAH!" I cut myself off when an agonizing pain ripped through my chest, causing me to topple off my horse with a scream.

"My lady!" I heard the centaur yell in shock before the pain became too much and I blacked out. When I came to I was laying in my bedroom in the castle. As I slowly sat up I felt a twinge of pain in my chest, feeling as if something wasn't there.

"Peter?" I called, not remembering how I got to the room in my pain induced state.

"Majesty, please, lay back down. You hit your head when you fell." I heard a familiar voice order gently before Thomas was pushing me back down on the bed.

"Thomas? Where's Peter?" I asked tiredly.

"My lady, Chiron, said that only you were at the lamppost with the others horses. We've searched the forest all around the lamppost but we've found no trace of the Kings or Queens, we only found their crowns, laying as if they had been placed upon the ground." the faun told me sadly.

"What? No, nononono!" I wailed as my memories of my friends rushing off into the woods after their sister reentered my mind and the pain came back full force.

"They can't have just disappeared!" I yelled at the counsel a week later, slamming my fist onto the table.

"My lady we have searched the forest surrounding the lamppost all the way to the Witches Castle there is no sign of them!" Saik told me in exasperation.

"Then search again! We must be missing something." I ordered, sitting down on my chair as I folded my hands and rested my mouth against them.

"Majesty, forgive me for saying, but you don't seem yourself. Not just with the disappearances of the other Kings and Queens, but your energy seems, off." my sooth-sayer and Mage, Salome told me gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Let me see your hand." the old woman said gently. I nodded and let her take my hand, feeling her energy wash over me as she looked for the source of the problem. A few moments later her eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"My lady, did you have a sudden pain before you fell off your horse the day they went missing?" she asked, worry creasing her brow as she searched my eyes.

"Yes. It is what caused me to fall. Right here." I told her, placing a hand over the right side of my heart.

"My lady, it seems as if High King Peter's part of the bond that connects you two, has been severed. As if, cut through by a burning hot blade...that can only happen if..." the old woman trailed off as my eyes widened, knowing what she was implying.

"No, no he is not dead. None of them are dead!" I whimpered, pulling my hand from the woman's as she looked at me with such sadness and sympathy. That night all of Narnia heard the pained cry of their queen, and they knew that their worst fear had been realized, the Kings and Queens that they had come to love were gone.

Four years passed and slowly the Narnians grew to accept the deep loss they had suffered a, but the Queen never moved on. The once pure, sweet, loving Queen they had know was transformed by her loss into a hard, dark, and angry queen. But even though she had become hard and dark in her loss, she still cared for her people with a soft hand. But the still peaceful land of Narnia would never be the same after their loss and soon their enemies began to take notice, but not one was brave enough to strike at the great land, until one kingdom, finally did.

I let out a small scream as I heard another of the large boulders crash into my once beautiful castle that was now being reduced to rubble by the Telmarine army.

"My lady! Follow me!" I heard Salome call as she grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her as she ran from the crumbling castle and down into the heavily protected underground treasury and exit. We rushed through the hidden tunnels we had built after Peter and the others left us and quickly ran across the countryside. We finally stopped at a large cave, glittering with diamonds and jewels.

"We are safe here, highness." Salome told me gently as I sat down before laying back on the cold ground, trying to catch my breath.

"My lady?" Salome asked.

"I am fine. I just wish Peter were here.." I whispered as I stared up at the ceiling.

"I know my lady. But right now we must think of you. We need to protect you until this dies down. Do you trust me my lady?" Salome asked, taking my hand in her own

"With my life." I replied.

"Good. Follow me." the woman told me, leading me deeper into the cave before stopping at a small ledge on the cave wall.

"Lay here my lady." she ordered gently. I quietly did as she said, slowly laying back on the cool stone.

"I am going to put you into a deep sleep. You will sleep until there comes a time when we move to take back out Narnia. I will also put a spell over this cave so that only Narnians will good intentions may come in and see you. You give the people hope my queen. I hope one day, I will see you again, when our Narnia becomes free once again." Salome told me softly as I felt my eyes start to grow heavy and she began to chant and sing in an ancient language.

That day the trusted friend of the Kings and Queens used the last of her magic to protect the Last Hope of the Narnian people, placing the High Queen under a sleeping spell that would keep her safe. Never allowing her to age, never allowing her to become hungry or wake. But the spell also turned back her years, returning her to the age she was when the Kings and Queens of Old had first come to Narnia. And we hope that one day, she will wake and our Narnia can become free once again.


End file.
